ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Liam Catterson
Liam Stavely Catterson (Born October 1994) or better known as Y2Catterson, Y2C '''or LSC is a British Wrestler or E-Fedder and actor who has and is in several different companies as of now. Most famous, Liam Catterson is signed with WWE, on the SmackDown brand. FWE on Mayhem, and AWL on the Blackout brand. World Wrestling Entertainment (2008 - Present) 2008 - 2009 (Champion dominance) Liam Catterson made his WWE debut as part of the RAW roster on January 27th or the 2007 Royal Rumble when he went one on one with Christian Brooks, whom Christian defeated. But General Manager, Josh Hart saw 'potential' in Liam and granted him a WWE Championship shot against Grey Fox if he won his match at No Way Out. Liam did beat Michael Taphouse and James Birch at No Way Out and also won the World Heavyweight Championship then (Which he lost at Judgement Day to Martin Arkless in a five man match) and went onto WrestleMania to beat Grey Fox for the WWE Championship in his first and longest reign, spanning out over a year. Within the year he had feuded with Michael Taphouse. Chris Blaze and Cameron McCaskill for the title and at Extreme Rules (June 7th 2009) Cameron beat Liam and Martin Arkless in a triple-threat Extreme Rules match. The night after was the WWE draft which saw Cameron draft to SmackDown with the WWE Championship and Liam focused upon the Tag Team titles as Lost Generation X formed which consisted of the members Martin Arkless, Liam Catterson, Kristian Summerson and Ryan Walkup. For the rest of 2009, Liam won two tag team titles with Martin Arkless and the United States Championship at Hell in a cell. He lost the US title on the 21st of December tapings of SmackDown and lost the Tag Team titles the week before on SmackDown. 2010 - Survivor Series Liam Catterson vowed to win the Royal Rumble but instead the General Manager placed Liam in a World Title match against Michael Taphouse, Michael would have to retire if he lost and Liam beat him. During his second reign, the two world titles were RAW product and Liam feuded with Martin Arkless, who turned heel at WrestleMania 26 by attacking Liam after Liam's match. At Money in the Bank (July 18th) Andrew Chipchase cashed in his Money in the Bank contract he won from the SmackDown match and beat Liam. As the World Title was SmackDown's product again, Liam then focused on the WWE Championship and feuded with the Nexus (A team of Cameron McCaskill, Daniel Guthrie and Jordan Holmes, later Nathan Moore joined). Martin turned face once again at Summerslam and as there was a rift in Lost Generation X, Liam rejoined and got back the WWE Championship at Hell in a Cell. Nexus derailed as stipulations were if Liam won the HIAC match, Nexus would have to split and a new faction formed, named Legacy which had all Nexus members together except for Cameron, who turned face when he attacked Daniel. Survivor Series - Beginning of 2011 - Feud with Kieran Johnson and Daniel Guthrie Liam feuded with Daniel Guthrie for Survivor Series and Daniel won the title from Liam, only to lose it three days later on RAW and then Liam lost it on RAW after Kieran Johnson, RAW Money in the Bank winner, cashed in on Liam Catterson. Liam would win back the title for a fourth time at TLC. 2011 - Heel Turn - Feud with James McAvoy, Kieran Johnson, and Martin Arkless At the 2011 Royal Rumble, Liam Catterson defended the title and also took part in the rumble itself where he became runner up as James McAvoy, who was injured in the summer, returned and won the rumble. Liam would then feud with James for the WWE Title which eventually saw Liam turn heel and assault many people in the WWE. Liam would lose the title to James at WrestleMania 27 but a month later, retained the title for a fifth time. Liam got drafted to SmackDown, as did the WWE Championship and would then focus on Kieran Johnson who turned face, for Capitol Punishment, Money in the Bank and Over the Limit. Then Martin Arkless issued a challenge to his former best friend and would also try to convince him to be a good person. But Liam would just ignore him. At Summerslam, Martin beat Liam in a match that was around fourty-five minutes long but after the match, Liam turned face once again, as Kieran and Owen Hanson assaulted Martin Arkless, Liam made the save to Martin and they reformed Lost Generation X. After Summerslam, Liam was appointed general manager of RAW and SmackDown Feud with The Alliance and Jerome Saville Liam Catterson then focused back on Kieran Johnson and his new group, The Alliance which consisted of Owen Hanson, Daniel Vevers and Adam Catterson. Kieran would then win the title from Martin after The Alliance beat down Martin, Liam and Michael Taphouse, who returned at Night of Champions. Liam during this time, won the Tag Team titles with Stuart Arkless, only to lose them a few weeks later to Owen Hanson and Adam Catterson. Liam then announced to The Alliance that a four on four elimination match would take place which consisted of himself, Michael Taphouse, Stuart Arkless and Cameron McCaskill. Team LSC would go on to beat The Alliance with Liam, the survivor of Team LSC. Soon after, Liam Catterson denied Jerome Saville a win of the Intercontinental Title after Jerome attacked Liam Abbott before the match started. Jerome attacked Liam and Liam had to be sent to hospital after the attack by Saville. On RAW, Liam attacked Jerome and stated that he will face Jerome in a number one contenders match at TLC in a ladder match which Catterson won. The following night, Martin Arkless attacked and cost Liam his match against Cameron McCaskill and Kieran Johnson, turning Martin heel. Then on the last SmackDown of WWE in 2011, The Nexus was back with a new leader and new wrestler named Leon Storm. Storm, Nathan Moore and Jordan Holmes destroyed Liam and the SmackDown arena 2012 Liam started the year facing Martin Arkless for the WWE Championship but lost after Leon Storm cost Liam the match. Liam desired to win the Rumble on SmackDown. After his tag team match with Stuart Arkless against Martin Arkless and Kieran Johnson, Liam was left not moving in the middle of the ring after being defeated. Liam would then win the Royal Rumble, appearing at number twenty seven and last eliminated the returnee Christian Brooks. Liam chose to battle for the WWE Championship the following RAW. Liam didn't have a match for Elimination Chamber and decided to go after Fable's Intercontinental Championship at Elimination Chamber. He lost and was attacked by Martin in upcoming weeks to WrestleMania on SmackDown shows. Liam and Martin then squared off at WrestleMania 28. Liam managed to beat Martin to become a ten time world champion in wrestling and their match was a five star match. Arkless would turn face and ask for Lost Generation X to be reborn, that, which Liam accepted. Liam and Martin would then focus on Extreme Rules, as Martin was forced to fight for the WWE Championship with Ryan Walkup taking part, but lost to Liam. Liam then focused on Fable for Over the Limit, Fable has had the upper hand against Liam through the build up as Liam has never beaten him. Alpha Wrestling Leauge/Xtreme Wrestling Mayhem (2011 - Present) XMW Liam Catterson joined Xtreme Mayhem Wrestling on October 31st and is signed to the Legacy. Liam is currently the number one contender for Snagz's New Age Championship after Liam Catterson won a battle royal and he will face Snagz at Final Battle on December 3rd 2011. Liam managed to defeat Snagz and became the New Age Champion. Liam Catterson stated that Lost Generation X would become a faction in XMW and Liam's team-mate was Suicide Kid but during the new management change in XMW, Kid was drafted to Escalation and Liam was drafted to Affliction. But due to lack of staff, XMW died AWL After XMW died, Alpha Wrestling League opened for Liam and Liam signed a contract with them on December 22nd 2011. Liam will fight for the Unsanctioned Championship in an eight man tournament soon. Liam lost to Victor Hughes at Best in the World. On the following WarFare, Liam cost Victor the match by attacking him. Liam was granted another match for the Unsanctioned Championship, this time in a triple threat bout against Victor Hughes and Johnny Accura. He lost once more but finally got titles on him when him and Bio-Hazard gained the Tag Team titles from Hass Johnson and Tyler Blade. Liam then feuded with Pook and Moongoose McQueen for the Tag Team titles, both whom Liam and Bio will face at Day of Reckoning. Liam and Hazard lost via a Disqualifaction, when Catterson spat on Moongoose. A week before Immortality, Liam was put on the Blackout roster. Moongoose would invoke his rematch clause against Arcadian Catterson at Baptized in Blood. Within the upcoming weeks, Catterson would turn face and Duke and Pook would turn heel. Liam made Victor Hughes tap out on the 7th April episode of Blackout. Liam and Arcadian Hazard would then lose the Tag Team titles to Pook and Moongoose at Baptized in Blood and Liam would go solo, focusing on winning Ascension and headlining Battle for Supremacy. Liam would then actually become the Number One contender for the AWL Championship for Ascension. In Wrestling/E-Feds '''Signature moves Five Kunckle Shuffle Cyclone Spear DDT Spinebuster Bulldog Powerbomb STO Enzuiguri Suplex 450 Splash Missile Dropkick STF Finishers Attitude Adjustment The Catterson Impact (Pedigree Move) Nicknames LSC Raiden The leader of the LSC Cult Y2C The Y2C Problem Liar Catterson (by Richard Enraged) The delusional moron (by RM Vrankovic) Theme Songs Cult of Personality by Living Color (Used in WWE) Smoke and Mirrors (Used in AWL) Wrestlers Managed Martin Arkless Charlene Appleby Suicide Kid Bio Hazard Notable Feuds Martin Arkless - (WWE Summer 2011) (January 2012 - April 2012) Kieran Johnson - (WWE 2011 Summer - present) Cameron McCaskill - (WWE 2010 Spring - 2011 Autumn) Victor Hughes - (December 2011 - February 2012) Championships and Accomplishments WWE WWE Championship x6 World Heavyweight Championship x2 United States Championship x1 Tag Team Championship x4 (Martin Arkless x2, Cameron McCaskill x1, Stuart Arkless x1) Royal Rumble winner (2012) AWL AWL Tag Team Championship (Bio Hazard x1) IWF 1x European Championship FWE FWE National Pride Championship x1 FWE Television Championship x1 XMW XMW New Age Champion x1 AWE AWE Tag Team Championship (The Real Deal Dude x1) AWE Cruiserweight Championship x1 NWA NWA World Championship x2 NWA International Championship x1 DPW DPW Intercontinental Championship x1 Personal Life Most of Liam Catterson's family are already superstars that work for WWE. James and Billy McAvoy work there. Adam Catterson, also works there who is currently in a feud with Liam as part of The Alliance. Liam is also dating WWE Diva, Charlene Appleby, who did E-Fedding for a bit. Liam grew up in Shildon and now is doing a Performing Arts course in New College Durham, hoping to increase his chances of being in the PA Industry. In the E-Fedding industry, Liam knows most of the superstars like Pook S and Prince of Phenomenal from Yahoo Answers and Liam was number one in the United Kingdom leadboard of the wrestling section until one nutcase called Lord of Darkness suspended Liam for no reason Acting career As noted, Liam wants to get into the acting industry and has already done roles in plays only on theatre. Liam has performed in A Midsummer Night's dream wrote by William Shakespeare and played Lysander in front of the RSC (Royal Shakespeare Company) and they mentioned that they were inpressed by Liam. Liam has stated he will be more involved in acting by 2013/2014, which is when his WWE contract runs out